Missing Pieces
by Angel Eyes Kiyone
Summary: Missing pieces? Missing words? Forgotten emotions? You tell me.
1. Strawberry

**Gravitation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. The great Maki Murakami does.

Angel Eyes Kiyone: Hello. I got a new story thought up by my crazy imagination. Again. So... I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Strawberry

* * *

Horror stricken. Those are the only words that could possibly describe the

look on the boy's face. Big violet eyes released tears of fear and sadness. Golden

orbs stared back at him; teasing him; tormenting him. The smirk that was held in

place was challenging the poor boy. It screamed at him.

"P-please don't," the boy begged the older man; his lips trembling, "please."

"Then do it." the one with golden eyes ordered calmly.

"I c-can't, Yuki." the boy cried desprately. "Please don't make me do it!"

The older man frowned in disgust. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes as

well.

"Fine," he said plainly, "then you leave me no choice, brat."

"Y-Yuki, don't!" Shuichi begged, "please, don't do it!!"

"I thought you loved me." the man said in mock humor.

"Yuki, I do love you!!" Shuichi screamed in horror and desperation.

Time was running out. He never meant for** that **to happen. He was being

careless as usual. And now the man he loved the most was going to get his

revenge. There were several occasions in which something went wrong. As a result,

Eiri usually ended up throwing Shuichi out or made him sleep on the couch. But no

more. He was sick of it. He was sick of not being able to live his life the way he used

to. He was sick of Shuichi taking things that didn't belong to him. He was tired of

him

bringing who ever he wanted into the apartment without his consent. But most of all,

he was sick of always

throwing the boy out and then bringing him back later on just to

have make up sex. No. This was the last straw. He smirked once again as he tilted

his head back.

"Oh, God, Yuki," Shuichi shrieked with the utmost terror, "please don't do this

to me!!"

"Pfft! Don't do this to you?" Eiri laughed. "You're the one who did this to me

and to yourself! And I'm fucking sick of it!! I'm not gonna sit here and take it

anymore, you damned brat!!"

"Y-Yuki, I'm begging you," Shuichi whispered, "don't."

"You leave me no choice, Shu." Eiri said calling Shuichi by his nickname.

This was it. Eiri tipped his head all the way back and placed** it **in his mouth. This is

how he planned to end it all; in front of his lover; all because of one little incident.

'This should keep his tears flowing for a while' Eiri thought for a moment

before he finally decided to finish the job.

"Alright, I'll do it!!" Shuichi screamed. "I'll do it! Just don't..."

Another smirk. He had him right where he wanted him now.

"Good boy." Eiri teased, waving **it** in front of Shuichi's face. "Go on now."

Shuichi got up off of the floor and reached for the shiny black object on the

counter. He opened it and started working his fingers. Eiri came up behind him and

wrapped his arms around his waist seductively. He waved the object that was in his

mouth once again in front of Shuichi's face. The poor boy trembled violently. He

wiped the tears away from his face. But more tears harrassed his eyes. He held the

shiny black object up to his left ear and waited.

"Now," Eiri whispered seductively in his ear, "say it exactly as I told you to.

Hurtful. Angry. Merciless."

Shuichi took a deep breath as the person on the other line picked up the

phone. He didn't want to do this. But he had no choice. Revenge was a bitch and he

had to learn that the hard way.

"It's me." he said to the person on the other line. "I'm fine- He found out- No, I

didn't tell him! He found out on his own! - No, you can't anymore. -No. No more.- No.

You just can't anymore, okay?! -We are. We just can't do this anymore. Not now not

ever! Got that?"

And with that, he hung up the phone. His hands finally stopped trembling.

Slowly, He turned to face his lover. Violet eyes once again met those golden orbs.

The boy glared at his older lover. He placed the shiny black object into his pants

pocket.

"There," he said sadly, "it's done. Are you happy?"

"Yes, very." Yuki said sarcastically. "Now, I take it this won't ever happen

again, right?"

"Right." Shuichi said.

"Good boy." Eiri replied. "Here you go. And don't forget to clean up this

mess."

Eiri handed Shuichi the object he had placed in his mouth. The boy looked at

**it**. Silently. Studying **it**. **It** was smeered. Wet with the syliva from his lover's mouth.

"I hate you, Yuki." Shuichi said to himself.

He instantly regreted making that call. It wasn't worth **it**. It wasn't worth

something so stupid. It wasn't worth something that could easily be replaced. He

took the object and threw it into the trash. **It **wasn't worth it anymore. He knew that

now. And he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Angel Eyes Kiyone: Now, I'm not very good at the whole mystery thing. So I'm pretty sure you guys already know what "It" was or the "object". Or at least one of them if not both. Anyways, reviews are more than welcome. So send 'em on in!! Luv yas!!


	2. Heat

**Gravitation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone:** Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long to update this fic. For some reason my computer would only let me use the internet but not any of my documents. *sigh* And I have my other fic to catch up on too. Does anyone have asprin? Ah, screw it! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Special thanks to you **chochowilliams**, **Mafe Ly**, **Nikki**, **missytee**, **David boreanaz's wife247**, and everyone else who reviewed.

**Chapter 2:** **Heat**

Emotions. That's what those amethyst eyes were searching for. But sadly, they found none. Untamed. Wild. Vicious. That's what he saw on the

outside. The man leaning over him was merciless. He was not human, but a savage beast. A hand was clasped over his mouth as he struggled to

breathe. He kicked and thrashed, hoping that would help loosen the man's grip on him. But it worked to no avail. The poor boy was pinned down on

the counter top with no way of getting free.

"You said you wanted it," the beast whispered seductively into the boy's ear. "So I'm giving it to you. Why are you struggling?"

Tears were forming fast in the eyes of the prey. His head felt like it was on fire. However, the fire would never be extinguished as long as the animal

was hovering over the boy's weak little body. He looked over at the other side of the kitchen counter. **That**...was exactly what he wanted; what he

needed.

"What?" said the beast looking in the same direction as his prey, "You think **that** is going to help you, hm? C'mon, Shu. I was nice enough to give you

what you wanted. The least you can do is accept **it** nicely."

Through his blurred vision, Shuichi could see the expression on his lover's face. It was pure evil. He was a heartless, blood thirsty beast. He stared

down at the defenseless boy with a strange, yet lustful malice. Shuichi tried frantically to reach out for the object on the counter, but it was too far

for his little arm to reach.

"Here," said the beast, "let me get **that** for you, baby. "**That's** what you want, right?"

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. The sensation was agonizing. He started clawing at the monster's shirt in an attempt to loosen his grip. But that

only made the beast angrier.

"Owe!" the beast growled. "You damned brat! That fucking hurt!"

The pain inflicted upon him caused him to release his grip on the boy's mouth. However, he also ended up dropping **it** on the floor. Shuichi took in a

deep breath; choking on his own saliva in the process. But at least it felt good to actually breathe. Using his knee, he nudged the wild animal away

and bolted towards the bathroom.

"Damn it, Shuichi!" hissed the beast. "Get back here and clean up this damned mess!"

Shuichi ignored the demands of that monster. All he wanted at that point was to relieve himself of the excruciating pain in his face. 'Damn you, Yuki!

You didn't have to go that far! I was only trying to entertain you!' he thought as he stuck his head under the faucet.

"Shuichi." came Yuki's murderous sing song voice. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Fuck you!" Shuichi screamed. "I was just trying to get your attention, you bastard!"

"You got my attention." Yuki said mockingly. "What more do you want, brat?"

"Go to hell!" Shuichi shot back.

"You sound a bit strange." Eiri said with a bit of concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" the younger man yelled with stinging tears in his eyes.

"It's your own fault." Eiri teased. "You're the one who made me drop **it** on the floor, you damned brat."

"My fucking head was on fire, you son of a bitch!" the younger male snapped.

"Alright, fine," Eiri said softly, "I'll make it up to you. Just get the hell out of my bathroom. I have to take a piss."

"Oh, like hell you do." Shuichi hissed.

"Is it really that bad?" Eiri asked plainly.

"Yes." Shuichi said.

"Alright," Eiri said. "Come on out and let my see it."

"Yeah, so you can just attack me again?" Shuichi said sarcastically.

"I'm done playing that damned game, brat!" Eiri said irritated. "Now come on out so I can see it."

"Fine," Shuichi surrendered, "but only if you promise not to do anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Eiri sighed.

"Alright," Shuichi said, "I'm coming out."

The door to the bathroom opened slowly. Shuichi stepped out cautiously. Eiri stepped closer to him causing him to flinch.

"I'm not going to do anything." Eiri said irritated. "Just let me see."

Shuichi came closer to his older lover. Eiri placed a hand under the boy's chin and the other around his waist.

"Let me see." Eiri said gently. "Oh, shit. Your eyes are as red as hell."

"Gee, I wonder why." Shuichi replied sarcastically.

That earned a smirk from the older man. He pressed the younger male closer to him and placed a kiss upon his burning lips. The touch made the boy

cringe.

"That's hot," Eiri whispered lustfully. "You want some more of **it**?"

"No!" Shuichi screamed in panic pulling away from the older man.

"I was kidding, you damned brat!" Eiri winced grabbing his right ear. "Shit! You know how sensitive my ear is you fucking punk!"

"Whatever!" Shuichi shot back. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Eiri said surprised. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to spend the night at Hiro's place." Shuichi stated.

"Why?" Eiri asked.

"Because you're an asshole!" Shuichi barked.

"Come on," Eiri said in mock whine, "don't be like that, Shuichi."

"Good night!" Shuichi yelled at his lover before bolting out the front door; shoes in hand.

"Damn." Eiri said plainly.

He went to the kitchen to get himself a nice cold beer. As he passed the counter, he saw what he had been torturing his lover with. A wicked smile

spread across his face.

"Come back soon, baby." He said seductively to himself. "We'll have a **hell** of a lot more **fun**."

Owari~

**Angel Eyes Kiyone**: Sorry for not updating in a while. Life just kicks in whenever. This chapter totally sucks, I know. Inspiration is hard to come by. But either way, let me know what you think. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
